Collection
by changed currents
Summary: A collection of nonsensical drabbles that probably have nothing to do with the canon! [includes most ships, including CounterpartShipping and DimensionShipping]
1. deciding locations

**Extremely short, nonsensical drabbles in one collection. lol.**

 **Review...?**

* * *

 _1\. deciding locations_

"I never said Standard!" complained a certain grey-eyed boy, crossing his arms angrily.

Shun sighed and strapped his duel disk on, ignoring the boy's accusing tone. "Well, we're going to Standard."

"Why!?"

"Because Akaba Reiji lives there. We can use the Professor's son to our advantage." Shun shrugged off Yuuto's question like an annoying fly that needed to be exterminated.

"Okay, fine..." grumbled Yuuto, picking up his duel disk. "But we're going to Synchro later. I want to see what a 'Riding Duel' is."

"YUUTO, WE ARE NOT DIMENSION-HOPPING TO SIGHTSEE! WE'RE ON A MISSION TO DESTROY ACADEMIA!"

Said boy ignored Shun's outburst as he activated the Dimension Mover function on his disk. "Well, I am."

* * *

 **So, yeah. A bunch of random drabbles, thrown in a mix. have fun.**

 **Next time!**


	2. cell phones

**More. Have fun once again.**

* * *

 _2\. cell phones_

"Hey, Yuuya, what's your number?" Yuugo walked into the room, a slim metal device called a cell phone clutched in his hands that no one in the ARC-V fandom thought existed in the messed-up word of YGO.

"Number?" the tomato-haired duelist looked up from the cards in his hand, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, big bro Zarc gave us those phones. I want to be able to text you."

"Oh, it's 555-tom-atoe," said Yuuya, turning back to his cards.

"Seriously?" Yuuto had walked into the room, his own phone in his palm as he inspected the device. "I don't trust these things."

"Oh, loosen up, Yuuto-chan," Yuuri drawled, inspecting his slightly-annoying, hovering purple bangs on the selfie camera of his own phone by pulling each one with two fingers. "They're _fine._ "

"Sure..." Yuuto's voice cut off as there was a loud ringing in the room, along with the telltale click of the voicemail coming on.

" _Sakaki Yuuya, pick up this phone right now or you'll feel the full wrath of my fan in five seconds!"_

Yuuya desperately tried to turn off the voicemail from Yuzu as Yuuri died from laughter on the ground.

* * *

 **I don't even know.**

 **Review...?**


	3. date

**more. because more. XD**

 **thanks to Donjusticia and Epsilon Tarantula for reviewing the first two nonsensical chapters: here's more! this time it's a CounterpartShipping thing...don't like slash don't read XD**

* * *

 _3\. "date"_

"Aww, Yuuto's taking you to get new cards?" Yuugo patted Yuuya's shoulder. "Sounds like a date~!"

Yuuya batted Yuugo's hand away and threw the boy a dirty look. "It's _not_ a date, Yuugo! Get that in your head! And anyways, didn't you and Yuuri go out together last week on your D-Wheel?"

Yuugo attempted to hide his blush, but Yuuya caught it. "See?"

"Oh, shut up," drawled another voice, and Yuuri stalked into the room, looking visibly annoyed. "Yuuto's waiting for you outside, Yuuya-kun. Try not to get killed by any yanderes."

Yuuya flushed brilliant red, before darting out of the room with his duel disk in hand.

"Now that _he's_ gone..." Yuuri's eyes slid to meet Yuugo's turquoise orbs. "...why don't we have some fun?"

Five minutes later, Yuugo was running through the house, screaming, with an oversized Venus Flytrap's jaws clamped on his shoulder.

* * *

 **I bet you thought that Yuuri was going to something naughty, didn't you? Wow, thanks for thinking so lowly of me. XD**

 **Review...?**


	4. slipped through

**ehh...not in the mood for ANs...**

 **especially after the preview for 136...**

 **...review...?**

* * *

 _4\. slipped through_

Ray sometimes hated memories. Especially when memories of her ex-boyfriend kept coming back.

Watching the televised tournament duel, Ray watched as blood splattered on the wall behind Zarc's opponent, his arm roughly torn open by Dark Rebellion's sharp jaws. His eyes were wide with fright as Zarc's victory was announced, and the camera panned over the victor. He was wearing that awful, predatory smile, and waving to the crowd with his duel disk on.

That wasn't his smile.

 _Zarc looked down at her, a playful light in his eyes as his natural, carefree smirk wove its way onto his face. "C'mon, Ray, race you to the gas station for ice cream!"_

His smile was the genuine, carefree one that she'd always seen when they'd played together. The smile he'd give anyone he met, regardless if they were a stranger, the one he hadn't locked away.

But the predatory one Zarc wore on his face now?

It'd slipped through the barriers that Ray had shattered.

* * *

 **...sorry...*yawns***

 **need...to...go..read...angst...now...**

 ***yawns again***


	5. defeated by myself

***yawns***

 **the preview for next episode freaked me out too much...no ANs for now...**

 **...review...?**

* * *

 _5\. defeated by myself_

Yuuri felt the blast throw him roughly into the ground, chunks of shattered rock digging painfully into his back.

He was aching all over, from his face to his legs. Three continuous duels really took a great deal out of someone, especially when the third one had ended with a painful loss. A loss to _himself,_ for that matter. How irony.

Yuuri winced as he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out the card of his other half's "father", waving it up with one eye shut in pain. "This is what you wanted, right?"

As he watched Yuuya walk over, apparently back to normal, Yuuri gritted his teeth and let his head fall back, closing his eyes to inky blackness. How refreshing. A rest, finally, after all these mind-numbing, brainless, forced duels. "Just absorb me quickly, will you?"

A familiar warmth spread from his chest, and Yuuri cracked a single eye open just as the shadows blotted out most of his vision.

The last thing he saw was his counterpart's glowing, blood-red eyes.

* * *

 **...we got a fair share of insanity this episode...too much...**

 **if you want to send a...request...make it short...and focused within...the last few episodes...**

 ***yawns again***

 **see ya...**


	6. silence

**I hate car trips. so. much**

 **.** **...review...?**

* * *

 _6\. silence_

Zarc pressed two fingers against his forehead and basked in the comforting silence. No reporters screaming at him, no crowds demanding more entertainment.

It suited Zarc fine. Silence was something he'd gotten used to over the lonely years with only his dragons for company. Silence was a great thing, something he treasured these days. Silence was his home in a nutshell.

There was an annoying knock on the door, and the voice of his agent drifted through the wood. "Zarc-chan? Your next duel is about to start."

Zarc smiled and removed the fingers from his forehead, peeling off his gloves. Nimble fingers, long and thin and beautiful, emerged from beneath the leather covers. He held a hand up, wiggled the digits a little bit, and then slipped the gloves back on.

It was time to entertain again.

* * *

 **The app doesn't let me enter lines...oh well.**

 **review? requests are welcome!**


End file.
